disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstalker
This gaunt, humanoid shape wisps from around corners and whispers horrible evils through the air. DARK STALKER CR 6 XP 1,200 CN Medium Outsider (Darkstalker) Init +4; Senses see in darkness; Perception +8 DEFENSE AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 14 (+2 armor, +4 Dex, +2 natural) hp 39 (6d8+12) Fort +4, Ref +9, Will +2 Defensive abilities Incorporeal OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 short swords +8/+8 (1d6 plus poison/19–20) Special Attacks death throes, sneak attack (+3d6) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 6th) At will—deeper darkness, detect magic, fog cloud STATISTICS Str --, Dex 22, Con 14, Int 9, Wis 13, Cha 13 Base Atk +6; CMB +6; CMD 20 Feats Double Slice, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +10, Perception +8, Sleight of Hand +5, Stealth +8; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth Languages Dark Folk, Undercommon SQ poison use SPECIAL ABILITIES Death Throes (Su) When a dark stalker is slain, its body combusts in a flash of white-hot flame. This acts like a fireball that deals 3d6 points of fire damage to all creatures within a 20-foot-radius burst. A DC 15 Reflex save halves this damage. A dark stalker's gear and treasure are unaffected by this explosion. This save is Constitution-based. Poison Use (Ex) Dark stalkers are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. Like their diminutive kin, the dark creepers, dark stalkers use black poison on their weapons and generally carry six doses on them. Black Smear—injury; save Fort DC 15; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 1 save. The poison DC is Constitution-based. See in Darkness (Su) A dark stalker can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, including that created by deeper darkness. Hide in Plain Sight (Su) A Darkstalker can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as it is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, a Darkstalker can hide it's self from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. It cannot, however, hide in it's own shadow Ghost Touch (Su) A Darkstalker grants the Ghost Touch enchantment to any weapon it touches so long as it stays in it's possession. This is granted even if the weapon doesn't have a +1 bonus already and does not grant the weapon a +1 bonus. Proficient in Dagger, Rifle, Flamethrower, Magnet Evilities Mass Psyche, Gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every creature with the darkstalker subtype within 30 feet. Martial Techniques Darkstalkers possess the martial techniques Blade Rush and Hurricane Slash DC:19 usable once per day. ECOLOGY Environment any underground Organization or clan (20-80 dark Stalkers plus 1 follow or Kids in hell per 20 darkstalkers, possibly 1 Null of Descent) Treasure NPC gear (leather armor, short swords 2, black smear 6, other treasure) The most common of the Darkstalkers, they are not the most powerful but they are the most well known. They are often times hired as assassins or thieves by powerful demons.